A variety of designs for carton blanks have been proposed for enabling the consumer to reseal the carton subsequent to the initial opening thereof so that the carton can be readily stored. Further, numerous carton blanks have been suggested for improving the overall seal of the blank when fully erected, the adaptability of the carton blank to mechanical erecting devices, and the minimization of scrap stock material from which the blanks are formed. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are indicative of the previously known designs for carton blanks: 1,509,383 Walter; 2,342,198 Hultin; 2,367,008 Davidson; 2,367,780 Inman; 2,369,385 Carruth; 2,496,043 Farrell; 3,040,957 Meyers; 3,097,783 Burt et al; 3,109,577 Knipp; 3,144,980 Larson; 3,168,233 Ignell; 3,194,479 Rumberger; 3,195,800 Cote; 3,197,114 Holmes; 3,206,103 Bixler; 3,206,915 Anderson; 3,265,285 Fanter; 3,281,055 Buttery; 3,309,834 Buttery; 3,543,997 Michetti; 3,833,165 Hoiles; 4,046,313 Perry; 4,084,489 Matovich; 4,239,115 Froom; 4,256,526 McDaniel; 4,555,027 Froom
Prior to the present invention, the packaging industry has been unable to develop a carton for packaging semi-liquids such as ice cream or the like that is readily resealed subsequent to the initial opening thereof and includes carton ends providing substantially continuous surfaces for facilitating printing thereon.